Paths Crossed
by b613j
Summary: When Arizona Robbins gets a new Job as CEO, she encounters a woman from her past.
1. Chapter 1

I owe nothing all the characters belong to Shonda Rhimes.

She felt it first a little prickle of someones leg intertwined with hers, its what she does nowadays. She goes out finds someone to sleep with for the night and wakes up in the morning to hopefully having the one night stand gone and well out of her way. Being the Type A workaholic that she is, there really isn't much time for unwanted relationship drama.

"Well this was fun while it lasted huh?" A soft but husky voice asked

"It sure was" the blonde reply'd

"I should get going, i know about your reputation and i know your not one to make breakfast for your lady lovers in the morning" The pretty redhead said while getting up and putting her now ruined thong on.

"That's probably for the best" Arizona said while looking at the time next to the bed; It read 4:30 meaning she still had time to go to the gym and get ready for her first day of her new job as CEO

"Well i'm Carly" the redhead said as she extended her hand out for Arizona to shake

"Arizona" The blonde said shaking the redheads hand

"Oh i know! you made sure i knew your name last night, before you got me into your king size bed" Winking Carly walked out of her room and out of the blondes way.

life really was starting to be simple for Arizona Robbins. Becoming a new Co Owner of one of the biggest hotel chains also boosted her self confidence, the amount of zeros she had in the bank account were quite the accomplishment that she as well as her proud parents were very found of.

She got up put some work out yoga pants on, as well as her favorite black and white sports bra and hit the treadmill, she ran for a solid hour and a half, until she was out of breath. Doing her normal routine she jumped into the shower, and washed the events of the night before off. She then planned a killer business suit to wear that would really give her a few points with the ladies and prepared her everyday breakfast shake. Arizona Robbins wasn't always like this, there was a time when she was the biggest procrastinator who was laid back and let people walk all over her, she let people see her fun and perky side instead of the tough demeanor she now puts on, she was loving and warm but being loving and generous and warm brought her heartbreak it let her be more exposed and the thought of someone walking all over her again scared her to death.

A white blouse with some black suit pants on, hair curly with her mothers necklace resting in between her breasts, Arizona Robbins was ready to go be the awesome business woman that she all of these years strived to be.

She got into her White BMW and sped off, it felt nice to not be able to worry about her financial situation, she had enough money that she could buy whatever she wanted, she didn't have to worry about kids. Because as far as she was concerned they weren't anywhere in her foreseeable future. She remembered that there was a time where she did want to settle down and have kids. She wanted to whole big house with a white picket fence and dogs with four little children running around. But That just wasn't who she was anymore.

She pulled up into her exclusive parking spot, put her sunglasses on top of her head and walked into the building that would now consume her every day life.

As soon as she walked through the door a perky redhead looking lady ran right up to her extending her hand

"Mrs. Robbins! so glad to have you aboard! i'm April Kepner, Chiefs assistant"

Giving out the biggest smile that she could possibly come up with April took the new CEO's hand and gratefully shook it

"Nice to meet you April" She gave the redhead a nice firm shake and a bright dimpled smile

"If you'd follow me, the board is waiting for your arrival"

They walked to the elevator discussing some new things about the hotel company when April started speaking

"You know we have a new chief, it was a last minute decision but Carlos really wanted to appoint his daughter chief because he thought that it was time for her to shine or whatever that means, so this place is basically run by ladies... With the exception of Mark Sloan who is the only male CEO of this company"

"I didn't know Carlos had a daughter! i did hear about the rumors of the new chief but i didn't except it to be a woman!" This day was just getting better and better, there wasn't anything that could bring the blonde woman down. And god knows Arizona loved women in power

They walked off the elevator and April showed her the way to the boardroom, as soon as she walked into the room, she could've sworn her heart stopped beating. And it wasn't in the romantic sappy kind of way.

There in front of her stood the woman who shattered her heart into a billion tiny pieces, she was wearing a white pencil skirt with a black blouse, contrasting her with her outfit. She looked more beautiful then ever her long caramel looking legs, looking as if they'd go on for miles, and her long but straight raven hair cascading past her shoulders. All hopes of Arizona never having to see this woman again went out the window, because as soon as she saw the sign that was implanted in front of the Latina, with the words Chief, she knew that the woman who broke her heart 8 years ago was apparently her boss.

She couldn't move, all she wanted to do was glare and yell at the beautiful Latina who still hadn't seem to notice her, but instead she took a seat next to her card that read CEO Robbins. Arizona knew that the beautiful woman in front of her must have known she was going to be one of the CEO's and how her demeanor seemed so calm. Well that fact Arizona couldn't get over.

Callie sensed her before she even walked into the room, she couldn't look at her though. After all these years and all the tears that she knew she brought the woman, she still couldn't look her in the eye. She read about the famous bed hopping millionaire Arizona Robbins and every day for the past 8 years longed for her. She however made mistakes, mistakes that she knew one Arizona Robbins would never forgive of, so she fled and left the poor blonde woman alone at a time that she shouldn't have. Till this day Callie still won't forgive herself for the huge mistake she made 8 years ago.

The room was silent until Mark started speaking introducing all three Owners to the group of people that were in the meeting. Callie looked Arizona's way hoping to look at the beautiful blonde woman. But Arizona wouldn't make eye contact. She still looked as stunning as ever, her blonde hair was a little bit shorter, cascading down and past her shoulders in beautiful waves, her body was more firm more masculine but the weight loss was apparent. Her innocent ex lover didn't look so innocent anymore instead she looked more badass, and oozed of authority. In their time together Callie was usually the top, but now thinking about it Callie wasn't sure Arizona liked being bottom very much.

She kept telling her to snap out of it and to stop staring at Arizona, checking her out. All she wanted to do was take the woman into her arms and pretend that the past 8 years of her life didn't happen, that they were still those 22 year olds loving each other and loving life. But she kept on looking, hoping that those blue eyes would look back at her and all she would see is love shinning in them. But boy was she wrong the one time she caught Arizona's glance she could tell just how unhappy and upset with her the blonde still was. She would take a slap from a tennis player any day over the glare that she was receiving from her ex lover.

After the meeting was over Callie followed Arizona out of the boardroom, it surprised her that the blonde knew where she was going, because the next thing she knew she was being shoved into Arizona's office, the blonde quick to close all the shuttles against the glass window.

"Tell me this is some sick joke" Arizona said her voice dripping in venom "Tell me i am being punked right now" She kept going as the volume of her voice started to increase "Tell me that the woman that broke and shattered my heart, and changed me into a monster isn't standing right in front of me" Callie stood still not knowing what to say, even if she could say anything its not like the blonde would let her "Tell me that this is a joke and your not actually my boss"

"Ari..."

"DONT YOU DARE SAY MY NAME" finally the blonde lost it "FOR THE PAST 8 YEARS, I HAVE BEEN A SHELL OF A WOMAN BECAUSE OF YOU"

"Arizona please lets talk about this somewhere else"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM LOOKING AT YOU RIGHT NOW…. All this time all I've tried to do is forget you, I changed because of you Calliope Torres you RUINED ME"

Hearing her full name come out of the blondes mouth did something to Callie, it made her that much more sensitive to the situation and all of the sudden her mistakes started rushing through he head. Even though Callie Torres would do anything to go back in time and make it right with Arizona she knew that it was too late.

"Ari… please hun just let m…"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! AND NO GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE... AND DO ME A HUGE FAVOR STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. UNLESS ITS BUSINESS RELATED DO NOT EVEN MAKE EYE CONTAC WITH ME"

Callie knew the tears were about to come coming, but she turned around straightened her skirt and walked out the door, thankful that all the associates weren't on the floor, she walked away to the nearest bathroom crouched down and let the tears spill, she opened the toilet lid and emptied that mornings breakfast out.

As soon as the door gently closed, the tears started falling. As hard as she tried to hold them in they kept coming, her strong appearance gone and now replaced with smudged mascara, Arizona was mad. She was mad at Callie and mostly at herself for letting the woman still have such a strong hold over her. Mostly she was mad at the universe because the one person who hurt her most in life, was now her new boss who she would for the remainder of her life would have to work under.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone! So I have a few things I would like to say. I'am new to the writing world, this is actually my first fanfic. So if you would like for me to keep going PLEASE REVIEW! I need motivation and I'm so so so busy! But if your actually enjoying the story let me know!

She set there for what seemed like hours. Looking out the Window or her fathers empire, watching the people in the streets going about they're everyday lives. All she felt was guilt, sadness, and a lot of longing for the woman who's heart she broke all those years ago.

"Callie we need to go over the Pierce documents" Mark sloan yelled as he walked into her office

"Mark right now is not a good time"

"Callie this is the right time! If we don't do this the company uses 12 million dollars, and that is money we don't want to loose"

"Can you come back later and bother me with this bullshit, I cant be bothered by it right now"

Mark was shocked to hear Callie not want to talk about business after all she was appointed Chief, Callie Torres was now the woman in charge.

"Cal is everything okay?"

Callie Sighed "Yeah every-things fine, go ask Grey to look at that case, I know she has interests when it comes to the Pierce family."

"Okay will do, but tonight since I see that your 'im depressed, don't talk to me' look is on your face, I'm taking you out to drinks! Me, you, Grey, Bailey and the new hot chick Robbins! And im not taking no for an answer."

Panic started to set in Callie, she wanted to tell Mark all about the 'hot chick Robbins' but she couldn't. Mark sloan was someone who she trusted. But when it came to Arizona Robbins, Callie didn't mess around, and the last thing she needed was Mark teasing Arizona about anything that had to do with her. So she kept Arizona to herself.

"So Torres? Are you in? you know I don't take no for an answer"

"Yeah I'm in"

"Great! Joe Pub at 8!"

Arizona Dreaded going to this Bar, especially with a man she barely knew. But she wanted to get along with her co workers and make a good impression. Plus Callie wouldn't be there, so if anything she could drink herself into oblivion.

She got out a black blouse with white Jeans and nice black pumps, Arizona Robbins always was out looking to get laid, especially today since she encountered the one woman that turned her into the Player of the City.

When she arrived at Joes she was shocked to see almost all of her co workers there. She saw April dancing with two other girls on top of a table, and Mark Sloan dancing with a woman half his age. She kept walking though she couldn't back out now, She had a feeling Callie was here, she had to be.

"Can I get you a drink?" a nice looking bartender asked, he had a soft smile with a warm twinkle in his eye.

"Anything strong sounds amazing right now" She replied still looking around, trying to set her eyes on the one person she did yet didn't want to see

"Tough day at work?" the bartender set her drink down, he could tell something was really bothering the blonde goddess.

"Yeah something like that" Arizona said as she laid down a 20 and drank the strong liquid In one go.

"You can keep the change J.." She said as she got up from the bar and headed towards Meredith greys table, at least she could make conversation while shes here and not look like the odd man out.

"Joe! And thank you, I hope whatever bothering you doesn't anymore!"

"You and me both Joe!" She yelled as she walked away

Coming to a stop at Meredith's booth she could see some unfamiliar faces at the table, there was a pretty blonde sitting to the furthest side of the booth, next to her were two brunettes who looked like Twins, and next to Meredith was an Asian lady who she knew to be Cristina

"Arizona! Come come sit" Meredith said as she scooted down "You came at the best time! They're gonna have all the head people in charge play a game on stage!".

Arizona took her seat next to Meredith and frowned, the last thing she wanted to do was be up on stage with her colleagues, especially one of her colleagues who she really didn't want to be anywhere near by.

"Games? Oh no I don't do games"

"Oh Arizona! Mark doesn't take no for an answer, that's why our whole company is here at this bar right now" the light brown haired woman said as she took a shot of her tequila

"Whats the game about anyway?" Arizona said as she grabbed the tequila bottle and poured herself a shot as well

"I don't know all I know is I'm partnered up with Derek Shepherd from the Communications ward."

"Oh no, this can't be good" The blonde said as she took another shot of the tangy liquid.

Callie frowned as she walked into Joes, she knew that every time Mark Sloan decided to invite anyone out for Drinks, 30x more people show up. It was in his nature, he was a people pleaser and he couldn't help it.

Callie walked further into the Bar, and as soon as she got to Joe and was prepared to order her drink, she heard her name being announced as well as all her co partners, asking them to come on stage.

As she walked further towards the stage she could see four strings coming down from the celling, holding apples.

'OH NO MARK, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM I AM GOING TO KILL HIM' There he stood the famous Mark Sloan with a shit-eating grin on his face, he pared himself up with Lexie Grey, and as she walked towards the announcer and as he asked her for her name he pointed to the one person she dreaded being in the 3 mile radius with and seeing the shocked look on Arizona's face did nothing to calm down the raging butterflies in her stomach.

She walked towards the still angry looking blonde, and tried to not get intimidated by those beautiful baby blues. The announcer told them to put blind folds on and stand in front of the apples, and instructed them that when the timer starts, they had to eat the apples the first team finished would win a prize.

"The universe hates me" Callie heard the blonde mutter

"Apparently it hates me too"

"Don't think your forgiven Torres, but we are going to win this" Arizona whispered as she took her blindfold and put it over her eyes. This is the last thing she wanted to do with the Latina, the only thing separating her lips from Callie's, is a red little apple. Arizona didn't know weather she should be thankful for the Apple or not.

Before Callie could even reply the annoying announcers voice boomed over the microphone

"ALRIGHT CONTESTANTS GET READY TO WIN THIS AND SHOW EVERYONE WHOS THE BOSS… ON YOUR MARK, GET SET GO"

Arizona was the first to bite the apple, feeling Callies body heat radiating against hers in an instant. She was trying not to think dirty thoughts and keep her raging libido in check, but her ex lovers luscious body was basically pressed up against her, and she could tell that Callie was moving her hips against her legs to purposely torture her. She bit the side of the apple and her cheek pressed up against the Latinas.

Callie feeling Arizona's cheek pressed up right along hers changed her tactic and bit the same side of the apple that the blonde was eating. The corners of their lips were touching and she heard Arizona growl out

"Don't try that shit with me Callie"

As she took another bite of her apple also biting the tiny corner of the blondes mouth she heard the blondes small moan, that obviously wasn't meant to be heard.

" I don't know what shit your talking about Ari'

Hearing the shortening of her name Arizona turned her head more to the left side, kicking the apple out of her way she nipped on Callie's top and bottom full lips, biting hard enough to elicit pain, the whimper and the small hiss that came out of Callie's mouth sent moisture straight between her legs.

"ALRIGHT CONTESTS 5…4…3…2..1 TIMES UP STEP AWAY FROM THE APPLES"

They both stepped away taking their blindfolds off. Arizona could not believe she just did that to her ex lover, she was proud and ashamed of herself, it was just a game though, at least that's what Arizona kept telling herself. But feelings those lips under her mouth again did something to her, she knew after this game she would have to go and find someone for the night because she was lusting over her ex lover. And that could not happen. She wouldn't allow it.

"Okay lets see Contestant #1 Mark and Lexie! Your apple is half eaten! AWFUL JOB!" Both Mark and Lexie fake pouted, everyone knew they had a thing for each other and the accidental touching of their lips wasn't actually so accidental.

"Contestant #2 Bailey and Wyatt, not bad at all! Almost all of the apple was eaten" Bailey and Wyatt smiled obviously taking this competition seriously

"Contestant #3 Not bad! Derek and Meredith you guys did pretty well but I still think Bailey and Wyatt beat you both!"

"And Last but not least Contestants #4 Callie And Arizona, it seems like only half side of the apple got eaten.. not good but not as bad as Sloan And Grey over there! The winners are Bailey and Wyatt! Congratulations you get two days off of work! PAID TIME OFF WOOHOOO"

After the game was over Arizona rushed to the bar ordering herself again something strong, she needed the liquid courage. She could sense Callie's eyes on her, she couldn't stand the longing looks the Latina threw her way, She wanted to forgive her she really did, but she also wanted to make her suffer. She saw a pretty little brunette sitting by herself at the bar and walked towards her, she flirted with her and occasionally glance towards Callie trying to spoke out her reaction. And the reactions that she was getting she was absolutely loving.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN Sorry I stopped it here! But I have to stop it somewhere! If you guys are actually enjoying this fic please let me know! Review or something so I have the motivation to keep writing it. I also don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! thank you so much for the reviwes they are what motivates me :)

YOU ALL ARE GONNA LOVEEE THIS CHAPTER I KNOW IT

Callie looked on with jealousy in her eyes as Arizona flirted with her assistant, she knew Molly was straight, but she wouldn't be surprised if Arizona charmed her way into the younger woman's pants. She knew she was being irrational and that she had no right to feel this way about Arizona anymore, but that didn't stop her.

Finally deciding that she had to do something about it, she got up and made her way towards the pair. She could still feel Arizonas lips pressed against the corner of her mouth and it was making her crave more of the other woman.

As she made her way towards them she could see the glazed look in her assistants eye, and immediately she got in between them.

"Molly can I ask you for a favor?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster

"Sure anything " Callie could tell that the woman was annoyed with the interruption but in her defense she had no other choice

"Could you please go to my office and ge the Pierce files delivered to my house

"Right now?"

"Yes right now" Callie said using a demanding tone

Molly got up from her stool and winked at Arizona giving her a business card that probably had her phone number on it. Callie rolled her eyes.

"What are you trying to do Callie" Arizona asked spinning around on her stool

"Trying to save you from a mediocre night with my assistant" She replied taking the now empty seat in front of the blonde and ordering a drink

Arizona couldn't for the life of her stop the smile that took over her face

"You jealous"

Callie scoffed

"Not jealous, just looking out for an old friend... think of it as a favor I'm preventing you from taking a visit to the OBGYN" she turned her chair towards the blonde so their knees were touching.

"She doesn't see that bad" Arizona replied as she also turned her chair towards a brunette "And is that what I'am? And old friend"

"A very special old friend, and shes slept with Mark Sloan... does that tell you anything?" Callie said as she downed the rest of her drink

"Oh god..." Arizona faked disgust " a thank you is in order than"

"Your welcome" Callie turned around and ordered them another drink

"What are you doing here Callie?" Callie could tell the conversation was bound to get serious with the longing tone that Arizona as suddenly using

"I came to save you from a bad one night stand" She held her hands up in a surrendering position ".. And I also wanted to apologize, even though I know it probably means nothing now, I still want you to know i'm sorry and I want to tell you why.."

"Callie please don't. I'm not ready for this conversation, not yet anyway" She said as she bowed her head towards her drink, the sadness and the longing lacing her mood.

"Okay that's fine, we can talk whenever your ready, but until then can we please just be civil? Or at least try to be friends?" She ducked her head trying to meet the other womans gaze

"yeah.. We can be civil"

Warm blue eyes looked up at her, and for the life of her she couldn't help but smile. She remembered what those eyes used to be able to do to her, and she was sure they still held the same power that they held all those years ago. She wanted to taste those lucsious lips and bite her bottom lip, she wanted to take the woman in her arms and never let go, make love to her the way they used to make love. She wanted Arizona 8 years ago and she never stopped. She still loved the woman dearly. And deep down under all the tough demeanor the blonde showed off, she knew that the old Arizona was still there.

"So tell me chief, what have you been up to?" The blonde whispered as she took a sip of her drink.

"The most exciting thing that's happened in the last 8 years is that I became chief and Aria had a baby, you'd love her Arizona she is a mini Aria"

"How is Aria?" Oh how she missed Aria, she was always Arizonas wing woman, after all she was the one who introduced Arizona to Callie.

"Shes a happy mom" Callie said as she downed another drink. She could feel the alcohol taking its toll on her. Callie mixed with Alcohol in the same room as Arizona Robbins.. Yeah not a good idea.

"And what about you? Got any kids of your own?" She didn't wanna hear an answer to that but she asked anyway, because when it came to Callie Torres, Arizona had a tendency to make herself suffer

"Nope no kids, nonee" She slurred

Arizona didn't want the relief to flood her face, but it did. No kids ment that Callie hadn't really settled down with anyone, and even though her conscious told her to stop it, she just couldn't, this felt good, it felt natural between them. She was for the first time in a long time enjoying herself.

"So no husband no wife then?" And she could feel her heart drop, an the anxiety set in she didn't want to hear the answer it was none of her business anyway but being the sadist that she was, she asked anyway.

"Nope, none of that stuff either" Callie could see the relief that flooded the flushed blonde, she was well on her 6th drink of the night, and the desire to reach across and caress her partners cheek became much too much, and as she reached across to touch her ex lover, she leaned too far and almost tripped landing right on the blondes lap.

"I think you've had a little too much" Arizona said as she set Callie down on the stool and wiped the falling strands of hair out of her face.

"I think your right" She muttered

"Come on as your now friend im gonna take you home"

"Take awey haft stff" the brunette slurred as she got up and dropped her head to Arizonas neck "Mmmmm baby... you always did smell nice"

Arizona scolded herself for the warm flush of heat that she started to feel down between her legs. Grabbing Callie by her waist she carried her out the bar and hailed a Cab, she gave him her address and had him drive them home. Along the way Callie drifted off to sleep her head nestled in the blondes neck, as the cab hit some bumps on the way the brunettes head started to fall down the blondes chest.

"Arizona your boobs are still very soft" she mumbled against the top part of the blondes breast, making the blonde giggle and shiver in delight. She knew this was wrong and that she shouldn't forget about all that happened between them, but she needed a friend. And even though Callie hurt her deeply she was one hell of a good friend.

"Callie we're here" she mumbled in the brunettes hair, caressing her long wavy locks

"Carry my baby" She said as she extended her arms out

Arizona knew she was drunk and that was the only reason for the lovey-dovey name calling, but it still didn't do anything to help her crazy libido, she just wanted to jump Callie and have her make love to her, but she was drunk, and she also held a huge grudge against her.

They got out of the car Callie slumped against her shoulder, as soon as brown eyes looked up to see Arizona's house she sighed and turned her face in Arizona's neck, lightly kissing it.

"Calliope, I know your drunk but you have to stop that, I still haven't forgiven you and this wont happen again" Arizona said as she held her tighter

"I know baby but you will… you will" She murmured as she continued to place innocent little kisses along the blondes neck

They walked into her house and Arizona took Callie up to the guest bedroom, she set Callie down and told her to get ready for bed, she went into her bedroom and got Callie a nightshirt as well as some boxers.

However when she came back into the guest room and saw Callie lying on the bed in nothing but a black lace bra and matching underwear her mouth watered, she walked towards the brunette, and tried not to creeply stare at her but the brunette loved the effect she was having on her, She set up on the bed, spread her legs around Arizonas waist and pulled her closer.

"Calliope…" she didn't wanna move, she didn't wanna breathe because she knew if she made one move they would both be fucked.

"I know baby, I just can't help myself" the brunette whispered as she touched her forehead to the blondes

"Goodnight Calliope" Arizona said as she pulled the shirt over Callie's head and kissed her temple, walking away she swore she heard Callie mumble words of love, but it could be her slightly drunk brain making things up.

Hopefully i didn't dissapoint let me know your thoughts i love hearing them!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So i'm sorry about how long this took to update! but next chapter you'll find out what happened between Arizona and Callie those 8 years ago. Also all mistakes are mine and this is my frist story, i'm also only updating because one of my friends really motivates me and i hope this makes her happy! if you like this story please review!:)**

"Arizona"

A faint hollow was heard around the house, while Callie peaked her head through the hall still in the tranquil slumber that was a mix of alcohol and sleep. She kept walking through the white walls that were adorned with black picture frames, she tried to squint and look at the faces that appeared. She kept walking quietly trying to not wake the blonde, but also hoping that she would be awake, to be honest; Callie herself had no idea what she was doing, she just wanted to look for the blonde…. Even if it was 3 in the morning.

"Arizona?" she crept closer to a big room with the door slightly ajar. The moonlight eliminated the whole room, giving it a nice blue glow.

She stepped into the large bedroom, it was a beautiful bedroom a very large bedroom for a single woman she thought. But she knew Arizona and that woman was larger than life, so it only made sense that everything she owed was over the top amazing.

Arizona sensed someone was in the bedroom and stirred out of her own slumber, taking a minute or two to get her eyes adjusted on the lone figure that was staring right back at her awkwardly. Callie looked like a 5 year old small child who just had a nightmare, and even Arizona couldn't resist the adorable look on the woman's face, so she genuinely smiled at her.

"Calliope? You okay?" she set up in her bed, giving the Latina a genuine look of concern

"Yeah sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were here, I don't remember much from last night" She said as she looked down at her feet that suddenly looked very interesting to her.

"Yeah you were a little bit out of it…" Suddenly the atmosphere got very awkward between the two ex-lovers and Callie not knowing what to do nodded and started to walk away

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"Come to bed" a faint sigh or relief could be heard, as the brunette smiled and walked to the left side of the bed, which was always the side that she slept on, while with the beautiful blonde.

Both women got settled in bed again, Arizona facing away from the beautiful Latina. Callie being presented with the back of blonde hair that still smelled like that vanilla shampoo that she would always use. The brunette still couldn't help but smile, even if the atmosphere was tense and awkward she was still in bed with the one person she could never stop loving or guilting over.

The last word that was heard before both women fell in deep slumber was the word "Sorry" even if the blonde hated Callie all her life for the huge mistake that she once made, she would still love the brunette until she took her last dying breath.

The next morning Callie woke up to a cold and empty bed. To say she was surprised was the right way to put it, the Arizona that Callie used to know loved morning cuddles and morning sex, but apparently heartbreak really did change people.

She looked over at the clock that read 6:30am. Why she was awake this early she would never know, she was used to sleeping in, even on work days. The earliest that Calliope Torres ever woke up was maybe 8am, apparently not today though cause she was up and searching for her discarded jeans. Should she be thankful that Arizona hadn't kicked her out? She wasn't about to question it.

Down the hall she could hear music blasting and Arizona belting out the lyrics to Maroon 5, Misery. And for the life of her she couldn't stop the huge smile that took over her face.

"GIRL YOU REALLY GOT ME BAD, YOU REALLY GOT ME BAD, IM GONNA GET YOU BACK, IM GONNA GET YOU BACK YEAH!"

Oh no for the life of her she couldn't stop laughing, looking at Arizona running on the treadmill swinging her head around and screaming like a maniac. It wasn't a bad view to say the least, she appreciated a woman in nice workout clothes that showed off every curve of that nice luscious body.

"YOU KEEP ME WIDE AWAKE AND WAITING FOR THE SUUUN, IM DESPERATE AND CONFUSED SO FAR AWAY FROM YOU…"

Suddenly she saw Arizona hop off the treadmill and grab a little arm strength stand that also resembled a microphone stand.

"WHY DO YOU DO WHAT YOU DO WITH ME YEAH, WHY WONT YOU ANSWER ME ANSWER ME YEAHHHH"

"I could ask you the same thing" the brunette spoke up, startling the blonde

"Jesus Christ,, Callie if you learned anything in the 3 years we were together, than you'd know I hate surprises" The blonde said as she grabbed a towel and started wiping off her sweat stained face.

"Hmm, well… I could recall some surprises that you liked"

"Yeah well those were different," suddenly the atmosphere got awkward again and Arizona broke it the only way she knew how "You still here?"

Sometimes Callie wished she was hard to read, because the disappointed look on her face said it all, apparently sleeping in the same bed had no affect on the blonde. She dropped her head in shame and gave a weak half smile.

"Uhh, yeah sorry… just before I leave I wanted to say thank you! Umm for last night and not leaving me in that club, and that hopefully we can give this whole friend thing a try… and that I'm here when you're ready to talk" With that Callie smiled a small goodbye and walked away leaving the one place where she desperately wanted to stay.

As she watched Callie walk away again, she could feel her heart constrict. Even after all the things Callie put her through she still held such a strong hold on the blonde woman that it scared Arizona to death. She hated Love and relationships and all the things that love brought with it, sure Arizona loved people before Callie. But Callie changed her because the love she had for Callie didn't match up to anything the blonde had ever loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys i hope you all enjoy this chapter!:) ill try to update more often sorry im a busy gal! but if your enjoying it please review or favorite or whatever so i know that someones actually interested and reading this story. Also its my first story ive ever writtten so all mistakes are mine.

Arizona typically liked family gatherings, she enjoyed going over to her parents house and bringing her nieces toys and coloring books. Arizona would never ever admit it but she loved kids, absolutely adored them, even when she was with Callie she would sometimes catch herself daydreaming about what their kids would look like and the type of loving and protective mother, Callie would end up being.

"Aunty Arizona come color with me!" Carlie her youngest niece yelled

"Give me a second love, let me pour myself a drink and I'll be right there" Even at family gatherings Arizona always looked her best, She wore new riding boots that she had newly purchased as well as a dark maroon vest that cost more than her parents car. She used to not care about her appearance as much but after Callie left she started to become, more and more insecure; therefor buying over the top crazy things.

"So what are we coloring today sweets?"

"hmm well I wanna color Cinderella how about you color the evil stepmother?"

"Fair enough"

The two were deep in coloring when Arizona started to notice her mini coloring companion wasn't coloring anymore, instead she was staring at her aunt deep in thought

"Are u okay sweets?" Arizona asked as she stared at the child with curious eyes

"Can I ask you a question?... Mama told me not to say anything but I just really would like to know" The child shyly asked

"Of course you can baby, what is it?" She got up from her seat on the floor and picked the little girl up with ease bringing her to her lap

"Well… I was curious"

"Oh no" Arizona jokingly said as she child giggled

"Hey its not that bad… at least I don't think?" The little blonde stated as she played with her aunts long curled hair

"What is it hun?"

"Why didn't you marry the brunette in the picture?"

Arizona stilled for a second, trying to think of how this little girl could've seen a picture of her and her ex girlfriend.

"What picture?"

"You know… the one where your in a pretty girls lap, it looks like your kissing her jaw" Carlie shyly stated

"How do you know about that picture sweets?"

"Well Grandma had it in her drawer when momma was looking for daddies picture and I got curious, Mama said you were gonna marry her and that she broke your heart and left to go to Africa."

Arizona was taken back by the amount of information Carlie already knew about Callie, it seemed as much as Arizona tried to shy away from Callie and just leave her be, she always ended up in her mind. Even when she was with her 4 year old niece, coloring fricking Cinderella.

"So is it true?" the little girl asked breaking Arizona out of her thoughts

"Yes love its true" she sadly stated toying with the young girls locks

"So what happened? Why'd the lady leave, and why didn't you go with her?"

"hmm where do I start?" Arizona teased tickling her niece "Well sometimes when people love each other a lot a lot, they make dumb choices and Callie… happened to make the dumbest choice she could've possibly made."

She couldn't do it, she couldn't explain to her 4 year old niece, that she caught the love of her life sucking face with another woman right in front of her eyes, and she most of all couldn't tell her that Callie did it on purpose to push the blonde away. When Callie was leaving for Africa, Arizona was dead set on going with her; they were together for 3 years and both head over heels for one another, but Callie simply couldn't let the blonde give up her dreams and drag her to Africa with her. So one night she kissed a woman right in front of Arizona's eyes pretending that she couldn't see the watery blue eyes looking right at her. The next night she left, without a goodbye.

"What did she do?" Carlie could clearly see the toll this conversation was taking on her aunt, and not knowing what to do she put her chubby little hands on her aunts cheeks and kissed her on the nose, making Arizona smile

"She left, but that's okay everyone makes mistakes right?"

"I guess" The little girl shrugged her mood suddenly changing from curious to sad

"Whats wrong love?"

"Are you ever gonna see her again? Do you still love her?"

Arizona took a deep breath, suddenly feeling bold and somehow inspired she looked at her niece and whispered in her ear

"Wanna know a secret?"

Carlie anxiously nodded

"She was over at my house the other night, and if you really want to know more about her, you can meet her"

"REALLY? WAIT AUNTY ARIZONA REALLY?"

Suddenly that was the only thing the little girl could think about, not even noticing that her aunt totally avoided answering the big question.

\- 2 days later -

"Hey April" Arizona said speaking through the intercom

"Yes Arizona?"

"My niece will be here in a few minutes and her mom is going to drop her off at the lobby I have to sign some papers could you possibly bring her up? And can you check and see if Callie is free?"

"Of course mam"

5 minutes later Arizona heard a knock at her glass door and saw her favorite little blonde standing there clutching Aprils hand looking like a small angel.

"HI LOVE!" the blonde spoke up as she got up from her chair and embraced the small girl bending down to her level and stroking her hair

"Hi Aunty Zona! Your office is so pretty, and so is your assistant" Carlie said as she looked at April

"Well I'm sure April Appreciated your compliments" the blonde stated as she winked at her secretary "how about I show you around?"

Carlie grabbed Arizona's hand and started following the blonde around, meeting all her co workers and saying hi to a bunch or random people.

"Aunty Zo" Carlie said as she yanked Arizona down a little "Can I meet Callie?" she shyly asked whispering in the blondes ear

"Yeah lets go see if shes free"

Callie was sitting in her office talking to an 'ex date' of hers if you could even call her that, she slept with this woman once and was now doing business with her. Callie could clearly see that Janette was trying to score with her, the woman was pulling out all her flirty moves.

"So are you free tonight?" Janette asked smiling at Callie

Callie smiled back and as soon as she was about to answer she heard a knock on her door, through the glass she could see Arizona holding a little girl who looked almost identical to her.

Suddenly Callie got up and couldn't help but look at the small girl who now had her head buried in Arizona's neck clearly showing that she was embarrassed.

"Hi!" Callie said walking towards Arizona and ducking her head to get the little girl to look at her "Whats your name?"

Arizona started to chuckle, she knew that her niece would chicken out she looked at Callie and said

"This is Carlie, my niece.. We just wanted to come by and say hi, I'm kind of her tour guide for the day and am showing her around"

"Well come in! Janette was just leaving" not even paying attention to the hurt expression on Janette's face, Callie walked into her office leading Arizona and Carlie over to the big couches

As Arizona set down Carlie crawled in her lap resuming her position of burying her head in her aunts neck, Callie not knowing what to do set on her coffee table and faced Arizona their knees barely touching.

"Hi Carlie! My names Callie and I'm a friend of your aunts, you know you two look just alike"

At that Carlie looked up at Callie and really took the brunettes appearance in

"You really pretty" the little girl smoke up as she blushed making both of the adults in the room chuckle

"Not as pretty as you and your aunt" Callie said as she winked at Arizona

"Aunty Zona would disagree" Carlie stated chuckling

"Oh would she now?"

Carlie not feeling so embarrassed anymore raised her head off of her aunts shoulder and looked at Callie smirking

"Aunty Arizona said that you were the prettiest prettiest prettiest in the building" Arizona wishing that her little niece could go back to being the shy little rascal that she was two minutes ago started to furiously blush

"Just the building?" the brunette said nudging the blondes knee with her own

"Aunty Zona said she was going to marry you until you left"

Suddenly Arizona started to panic raising Carlie up and sitting her down next to her

"Ooookay kiddo how about we don't tell Callie everything that aunty zona has ever said?"

"Sowwy" Carlie said earning a wink from Callie that suddenly made her blush

Callie chuckled trying to ease the awkwardness away "So how old are you Carlie?"

"Four and a half… how old are you?"

At that both Arizona and Callie started to laugh sharing a look of what could only be described as amusement

"A lot older!" Callie said leaning into the little girl "but not as old as your aunt" She whispered in the girls ear

"Oh not true! Don't you listen to her Carlie shes older! And by a lot too!" the blonde laughed winking at her younger minion

"Oh not true! Older by 8 months that's it!"

"Donwnt mwatta! You still older" Carlie laughed making everyone in the room chuckle

"Well Carlie! I would love to get to know you better, what do you say if you and your aunt are free tonight I'd like to treat you to something fun, do you like fairs? I know theres a fair in town?"

"I LOVE FAIRS" Carlie screamed getting up and now sitting in Callie's lap "will you really take me?"

Callie just smiled looking at the blonde for permission; when Arizona nodded, she looked at the small girl and smiled "Absolutely"

Oh great now not only was she in love with this girls aunt she was starting to fall for her too.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N all mistakes are mine! i have no beta.

It was a chilly day, well a chilly day for a fair that's for sure. But Arizona wouldn't back down from this now, especially since her niece has been talking about how much fun they were about to have at the fair non stop since they got into Callie's car. Callie with her Ray-bans on looking as sexy as ever, looking at the brunette driving her range rover was turning Arizona's mind into mush.

"So Carlie whats your favorite thing to do at the fair?" Callie asked looking in her rear view mirror at the small blonde.

"I love the games! Aunty Arizona won me a dolphin once, it took her many tries! Shes not very good with handling balls" The little blonde answer innocently

"that she is not" Callie muttered under her breath earning a swat to the arm from the blonde next to her

"What? I mean its true, I never remember you being a fan of balls" she said turning to the now flushed blonde and winking at her

"I never was and never will be"

"Why not Aunty Z! BALLS ARE FUN!" Carlie screamed making the Latina chuckle

"Yeah Aunty Z! Balls are a blast"

"I'm sure you would know, you didn't have that much of a hard time going from me straight to playing with balls" Arizona muttered, suddenly regretting her choice of words and bringing up the whole fake 'Cheating' incident, if you could even call it that.

Suddenly feeling guilty Callie blushed and looked straight ahead at the road, the atmosphere between the two women getting heavy.

"Arizona.." Callie said removing one hand from the steering wheel and placing it on Arizona's thigh

"Forget it Callie, I didn't mean to bring it up. Especially not today, not now"

Giving the blondes thigh one last squeeze, Callie looked back at Carlie smiling when she saw the little girl blushing from the whole hand on the thigh fiasco. She could tell that Carlie loved her aunt very much, and she could also see a little gleam oh hope in the small girls eye; and it clicked for Callie, why Carlie was so shy to first meet Callie and why she was acting the way she was around the two of them. She just as much as Callie hoped that her aunt would forgive the brunette and possibly live happily ever after.

"Alrighty almost there"

"YAYY!" the small child screamed from the back of the seat making Arizona cringe at the loud shriek of excitement

"Put your coat on babe" the blonde got out of the Car, unbuckling Carlie and picking her up, quickly kissing her cheek before setting her down

"Callie, Aunty Zona! Lets go" The little girl grabbed both of their hands and ran towards the entrance

All three of them entered the fair, Carlie 5 steps ahead of them, leading them towards rides that she was way too young to ride and then pouting when Arizona would tell her that she indeed couldn't get on them because of her height as well as her age. They walked around the fair playing games and winning prizes… Well mostly Callie winning the little girl prizes, suddenly they stopped at one of the games and Arizona's eyes lit up; on display was a mini cocker spaniel puppy stuffed animal with bright green eyes and chocolate colored fur, Callie following the blondes gaze suddenly felt a sting of pain in her heart; the stuffed animal on display looked exactly like the dog Arizona and Callie owned together before they separated.

So without a word Callie went towards the little game booth and put a few dollar bills down. On the first try she knocked all the cups down, and when the young boy asked her to pick her prize she without hesitation went towards the green eyed chocolate stuffed animal and picked it up looking back at the now trembling blonde and softly handed it to her.

"I figured shes gone now but we should name it Jacky and keep it in one of our offices, that way she'll be close to the both of us. And I'm sorry I didn't call or email or anything, I truly regret avoiding you but I couldn't ruin your life Arizona I thought I was doing what was best for you"

Arizona now trembling holding onto the stuffed animal for dear life. She couldn't look Callie in the eyes, she just took the little stuffed puppy and held it to her chest; both her and Callie were deeply head over heels for their little Jacky, she was the sweetest most perfect dog anyone could have, and adopting her was one of the best decisions they had ever made.

"I think its time to go" Arizona whispered

"Yeah its getting pretty late" The brunette answered looking down at her watch and picking little Carlie up with ease and adjusting the little girl to her hip.

Arizona couldn't help but stare and think about how perfect Callie was with Carlie; she couldn't help but think about what an amazing mom the Latina would've made, she was so gentle, loving and caring. It was one of the things that made Arizona fall so deeply in love with Callie.

-'.j

The sun was not set and Callie and Arizona dropped Carlie off at home, Carlie's mom giving Arizona a questioning look when she saw who's car the two blondes were in. The two women now sat in awkward silence the blonde still holding onto the little stuffed animal, and stroking its long ears once in a while, looking out the window while Callie would steal glances at her and every time melt a little bit at the beauty the blonde possessed.

About 2 minutes passed by and Callie was already parked in Arizona's driveway, trying not to break the blonde from her thoughts, she gently laid her hand on Arizona's thigh gently caressing it.

"I am still so, so, so mad at you" Arizona whispered

"I know" Callie said leaning in to Arizona and undoing her seatbelt

"I am SO SO SO mad at you" Arizona repeated now trembling from all the emotions swarming inside of her

Callie got out of the car and went towards the passenger side of the vehicle, opening the door and picking the trembling blonde up; when Arizona felt Callie's hands around her picking her up with ease, she started to squirm and push Callie of off her, but the brunette just held on tighter.

"GET OFF OF ME" Arizona was now hysterical screaming and crying

"NO" Callie just held on tighter, she brought the blonde to her front porch and sat down on the steps, holding Arizona in her lap and caressing her hair

"I HATE YOU CALLIE, YOU LEFT ME, YOU JUST LEFT ME, YOU RUINED ME" She sobbed into the brunettes shoulder

"Shh, shh shhh"

Both of them sat there on the porch, Callie rocking Arizona and Arizona still sobbing into Callies shirt holding on for dear life, Callie wasn't sure how much time had passed but Arizona's crying had stopped and turned into little whimpers, she just kept holding her and caressing her hair whispering sweet nothings in the blondes ear.

"I know your mad, and I know that you don't hate me, you might be very very very extremely upset with me, but Arizona I never stopped loving you love. I don't think I'll ever not love you, and I am so sorry I brought you so much pain baby, I really truly truly am, I never wanted to kiss James I only did it to drive you away. I honestly don't know what I was thinking because I have been miserable without you. I love you baby always and forever and I know you believe that."

Arizona couldn't respond she was emotionally drained, and she couldn't even function. With all the strength she possessed, she stood up and held her hand out for Callie to take. As soon as she felt that warm smooth palm in her own she pulled Callie towards her kissing her jaw and embracing the shocked brunette. It took half a second for Callie to hug the blonde back and nuzzle her nose into the blondes hair, it was always one of her favorite things to do; because Arizona's hair always smelled like french vanilla and a hint of something that was just plain Arizona.

"Goodnight Calliope" the blonde whispered kissing the brunettes shoulder and walking away.

The one thing Callie could think about was… That Arizona And her were defiantly not over, oh no whatever they had was just beginning.

A/N Alright so give it to me!:) what would you guys like to see happen? Anything? Let me know!:)


	7. Chapter 7

It was just another typical day at work for Arizona. Locked in her office all day doing paperwork and scheduling meetings from left to right, nothing interesting was happening. Except that she was avoiding Callie like the plague; after her breakdown and the not so appropriate embrace, the blonde had no intentions of seeing the hot Latina. But Callie thought otherwise.

" . Torres requested to see you in her office" April chimed in through the intercom

"Thank you April. Tell her I'll be right there." Great. Arizona thought, just great. Now she'd have to face Callie and try to act like nothing transpiring happened between them the night of the fair.

The blonde walked down the long glass hallways with confidence, looking at Callie's assistant and nodding her head as she walked into the Latinas office.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as she folded her arms and tipped her head to the side, staring at the beautiful brunette, who wore a long sleeved red dress and black high heels.

"Yes, if you could sit down please" Callie didn't even look up, this meeting was for business only, and as much as she wanted to get answers from Arizona, she knew that work wasn't the best place. Her father did always tell her, 'Calliope don't mix business with pleasure'.

"So as you know, TR medical is interested in some of our products. I got a call from their CEO and he asked if me and a couple of other people from the company could go down to Hawaii and check out some of their headquarters. I know this is a very short notice but they want us to fly out in 2 days, we'd stay for 4 and its basically one work day and the rest is yours to enjoy."

Arizona would never admit it but Hawaii and Callie both sounded like heaven to her, even if she wanted to she couldn't decline this offer. One because she was a control freak and if someone was interested in her products she'd have to see for herself. Two, this was basically a free vacation. And Three maybe she'd get to see her ex lover in a hot skimpy bikini.

"… And if you don't want to go that's fine, but just know that me as well as Anna would much rather prefer your company over Marks."

Finally the tension in the room was not as bad. Both of the women started to giggle over the brunettes comment.

"I would love to go to Hawaii, thank you"

Arizona looked up at Callie, smiling her dimples out in full force. Maybe they'd never be a real couple again, but at least Callie would get to see that smile even if it's from afar. Callie would settle with just being Arizona's friend and nothing more. Callie would do anything to just experience the blondes warmth and the comfort that the blondes smile brings.

"Well then, that's settled. I'll have Cristina send over all the info" Callie smiled at Arizona, for a moment losing every coherent thought that was in her mind. As cliché as it sounded; Callie always got lost when it came to Arizona, the blonde just had that hold over her, that if she were to walk into the room, the only thing the brunette would think about is the blonde and the blonde only.

Callie always admired how hard working Arizona was. When they were together she always saw the sweet and loving side of the blonde, but once in a while her aggressive side would come out as well, her type A personality was something that Callie would probably always love about the blonde.

"You know, I knew you wouldn't turn down the offer" she spoke out as the blonde started to get up from her chair

"Hmm, and why is that Calliope?" Cocking her head to the side, she couldn't help but smile.

"Because you are, and have always been a control freak."

Smiling, Arizona Robbins found the perfect opportunity to tease the brunette. Even if it was mildly inappropriate she was going to do it.

"You know Calliope, if I still remember correctly… I don't recall you ever complaining about my control problems"

Oh boy was this fun, Arizona thought. The forming lump in Callie's throat was very obvious, as was the bright shade of red she was turning.

"Whats wrong Calliope? Do you miss being topped" With a giggle and a cute wink, the blonde was out the door.

Inappropriate. So So So So very inappropriate was the last coherent thought in Arizona's mind as she walked down to her own office.

.x.x.x.x

"Please fasten your seat-belts, as we take off to Hawaii, we should arrive in approximately 6 hours, if you need any assistance don't hesitate in pressing the yellow button on the right, thank you for flying with Hawaii Airlines."

Callie was sitting at a row right from Arizona. Of course the flight was first class and surprisingly there weren't very many people on the flight. Arizona sat alone while Callie sat next to a snobby old man who would not stop talking about politics.

"You know I don't get why this man gets so much hate, he can take our country and really turn it into something big… I mean what? You think Obama did anything. He is nothing compared to Donald! Donald will make America great again."

Arizona couldn't help but giggle eavesdropping onto her ex girlfriend and some strange mans conversation. Knowing what a huge liberal Callie was, she was finding this whole situation quite entertaining.

When Callie first met Arizona's father she knew he was a huge republican, she knew that the man was as conservative as they came. But Arizona's dad was different because he accepted people for who they were and didn't judge when it came down to a lot of social issues. Barbara on the other hand was a democrat at heart, the woman could talk politics till she died. It was still so surprising to Callie on how great Barbara and Daniels relationship was after being married for 40 years.

"I'm glad you think so sir" Callie said hoping to god that either Arizona would ask her to come join her, or this man would fall asleep, or move or ANYTHING.

Arizona was hysterical, and the glares that Callie was throwing her way were making her even more giggidy.

"I mean he is more capable of handling the country. And at least he didn't hide secret emails"

The man kept going on and on. Giving a certain Latina a very big headache

'Aww is this your worst nightmare? Getting stuck on a 6th hour plane ride with an old conservative? :("

Suddenly something beeped in Callie's lap, thank god for Airplane Wifi.

'Not Nice Arizona, he's old and I can't talk back to him'

'I can't wait to hear whats next on his agenda of getting Trump elected'

'HELP'

' I would say you could sit by me…. But my legs are sore and need some space for themselves ;)' Smirking Arizona looked across to Callie, throwing her a wink… MY GOD, what was up with all the teasing?.

'Ok now that's just mean… You know if you let me sit over there I'd give you a foot massage, if I remember correctly you used to love my foot massages ;)' Oh this would get her the good seat Callie thought

' Is that a promise? '

Arizona still couldn't wipe the teasing smirk she had on her face off, she kept glancing at Callie throwing her little winks and giggles along the way.

'YES PLEASE LET ME SIT BY YOU'

'Anything for one of your famous foot massages'

With that Callie excused herself from the old homophobic conservative, grabbing her water bottle she approached the blonde giving her a small appreciative smile.

"Thank you for that" As soon as Callie sat down, Arizona's feet were presented to her. The blonde just looked down at her feet and nodded to Callie, silently telling her to go on.

"Theres a price you have to pay for my awesome company Calliope" the blonde said teasingly once again throwing her a wink.

Callie would do anything for that woman, especially when she called her Calliope. It honestly made Callie's heart soar and her face light up. She knew she wasn't fully forgiven yet, but at least they were getting somewhere and going somewhere was better than going nowhere. She would win her back, how ever long it took. Callie was not giving up on Arizona.

Grabbing the blondes feet she started to massage them, instantly getting turned on by the whimpers coming out of the blondes mouth. Oh how she wished these were different circumstances. The Latina applied a little more pressure trying to get those amazing sounds to come out of the blonde more. To say the least she was not disappointed.

"So tell me something about yourself, I mean I feel like I know you well enough but there must be some new things about the famous 'Arizona Robbins'" Maybe changing the topic about themselves was risky, but Callie needed answers and they were stuck up in Air for 6 hours. Seemed like a good idea.

"What do you wanna know?" Surprisingly the blonde didn't object to the questions now being thrown her way.

"Hmm well for one, when did you start becoming obsessed with health and fitness?"

At that Arizona had to laugh, Callie hated working out and she hated eating healthy. Callie always did have an amazing figure though and Arizona worshipped those curves.

"It's like a stress reliever for me, also keeps me in shape and a while back I had a small pain in my chest, I didn't know what it was and the doctor told me I had to watch what I eat or it wouldn't end well for me.. so yeah that's that."

"Have you been experiencing any pains lately?" She couldn't believe that the blonde would have to face any of these types of problems, it scared Callie to death to think that anything would happen to the blonde.

"Nope all better now, especially with that foot massage, damn woman you sure know how to work with your hands"

Suddenly Callie's hands stopped massaging her feet and she again turned another shade of red trying to not look the blonde in the eyes, why was Arizona flirting with her so much? It had to mean something right.

"You need to stop that" Still not looking Arizona in eyes, she went back to massaging the blondes feet

"Hmph, but whats the fun in that?"

"You'r being bad"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"I forgot how much you hate being teased"

"Maybe I should've stayed with the homophobic Clinton hater, it'd be less torturous than this" Callie muttered under her breath

"What was that Calliope?" Arizona asked driving her foot into Callie's thigh

Sighing "Nothing Arizona Nothing"

AN: AHH This was fun to write!:))) So HAWAII! I love Hawaii so I wanted to incorporate that into this story somehow, so who do we wanna see be jealous? Callie or Arizona?


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry this took so long! (:

Please review and tell me if you liked it! AND THREE MORE DAYS TILL THAT CALZONA SCENE I AM GOING TO SLOWLY DIE.

The hotel was grand. It had high ceilings with columns surrounding every archway. Decorated in rich colors, This place defiantly looked like it cost the big bucks and was most likely not kid friendly.

"Well I certainly did not expect this." Callie murmured as she walked to the concierge followed by Anna, Andrew,Arizona and Mark.

"We do occasional business with them, so they cut us a deal" Anna winked as she walked by and checked everyone in.

They were staying on the 15th floor; Callie & Arizona as the CEO's getting the royal suite while the rest of the team as well as Anna and Mark got regular rooms. The rooms were even more grand with a big balcony facing the Hawaii ocean. This hotel room was a dream.

As Callie was settling in she opened up the large french doors that led to the balcony. Walking out and inhaling the magical sent that only the ocean water mixed with fresh air could bring she heard a small chuckle from her left.

She didn't even look her way she just smiled and looked forward.

"Whats so funny miss?"

The blonde shook her head clearly amused by Callie and her flirty yet strange behavior.

"The Ocean always did something to you, I don't know what it is but the water it does something to you… Almost makes you glow, its strange yet amusing."

Suddenly surprised by the blondes confession, the Latina stayed facing forward watching the waves crash against the shore. Her facial expression was a mix of confusion yet admiration and for some reason a bit of anger.

"Now Tell me, is this a thought you should be having?"

The blondes eyes got wide as her eyebrows rose. Callie wasn't looking at her directly, she couldn't. But she still could sense the exact facial expression that would be on the blondes face. And as she slowly turned around, she wasn't wrong. Arizona was an open book to the Latina, but only to her was she so easy to read.

"Why, is it bad? Is it bad that I sometimes think about you? Even after all the shit you pulled on me? The hell you put me through?"

Great. First day of vacation and the blonde was already mad at her.

"Arizona… If you forgive me, you forgive me. I have been wanting to have a talk with you, to explain everything to you but love, you are not ready… not yet"

Finally they both turned and looked at each other, only a block of cement in blocking the space between them.

"You're right I'm sorry."

With that the blonde turned around and went inside her room. She just wanted to get the meetings over with and hopefully find someone to get her mind off of Callie.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

At 4pm Callie's phone rang, it was Anna asking her to go down to the beach with her and the rest of the crew, she didn't hesitate in saying yes and putting on her hot black bikini that she brought for a certain blonde.

The Beach was amazing, hot tropical and deserted. Callie and Anna laid out while drinking sangrias and waiting for the others to arrive. Anna was Callie's wing-woman, always there for her best friend no matter what. She knew who Arizona Robbins was and the history between the two but complying to Callie's request she acted like she had no idea about the two and the history between them.

"Did you invite her as well? Because I put on this skimpy bikini and my self confidence is pretty high, but its not the most comfortable thing to be laying around in." Callie spoke as she adjusted her sunglasses and applied sunscreen to her arms and legs.

"Of course I invited her, speaking of how is everything between the two of you? Seemed pretty cozy on the plane to me."

"I wish I knew, shes difficult to read. Sometimes she just wants to be around me and teases me and then other times she runs away and brings up the past… Confusing as hell she is, but that's what I love so much about her."

"At least shes hot, I mean… don't kill me Callie but I'd go gay for her too."

Receiving a glare from Callie, they both started laughing. Hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked approaching the two giggly women, Arizona stood next to him looking like this was the most uncomfortable place on earth.

"Oh nothing, Anna just thinks she can ogle my woman." With that Arizona raised her eyebrows, not knowing what woman they were talking about but suddenly feeling very jealous.

"Ohh, what woman? I thought you'd be single during this exquisite trip and maybe we'd shack up? Like old times, how does that sound Cal?"

Well shit.

Callie was in deep shit.

Deep

Deep

Deep

Shit.

Arizona was red. Like freakishly red. Like didn't even know it was possible to be this red, red.

Callie was speechless, just sitting there looking at poor Arizona who was fuming.

"Well… I uh.. I"

Chuckling Mark decided to make this even more uncomfortable for both of the women. He sat behind Callie and started massaging her shoulders, applying sunscreen to the higher part of the brunettes shoulders.

Arizona was mad, angry, jealous, anxious, sick… she shouldn't be angry she kept telling herself as she walked around and laid out next to Anna. So much anger arouse in her within the past 10 minutes she didn't know how this was possible, how it was possible to feel this angry and jealous. First she couldn't figure out what woman Anna was ogling and second Callie slept with Mark, who was now massaging her shoulders and applying sunscreen to Callie's beautiful back.

It was obvious Arizona was angry, and even though mark was oblivious as to the reason why. Both Anna and Callie knew exactly why the blonde was fuming.

Deciding that the mediocre massage she was receiving was enough, Callie got up shed her cover up and ran towards the inviting ocean.

And now Arizona was angry and aroused. Great.

"Alright lets go" Anna said as she also got up and shed her own cover up, quickly extending her hand out for Arizona to take and follow her.

Arizona was hesitant, but she also didn't know that Anna knew anything about her and Callie, so she got up shed the shorts and the t shirt she had on and slowly walked towards the water with Anna, listening to her rant about Mark and his manwhore ways.

Both Anna and Arizona stood up watching Callie dive into the waves, very content with just standing in the ocean and not doing anything. Most importantly not getting their hair wet with salt water.

"Oh come on! The waters nice, just come dive into the waves with me its fun!" the brunette yelled.

"Its okay Cal, I think we are both okay with just standing here."

"No fun!" Callie screamed as she wam towards them both Anna grinning and Arizona trying to avoid eye contact with the brunette.

Suddenly Callie had a devilish look on her face, as she grabbed Anna and dunked her in the water, a loud scream coming out of her mouth.

"YOU BITCH!"

The tension was broken and now both Arizona and Callie were laughing, while Anna was fuming.

"You are going to pay for this! Mark my words Torres" the redhead yelled still screaming while walking towards the shore.

Arizona was still laughing looking at Anna walk away, at least she was okay and still had dry hair.

"Why are you laughing? Its your turn now, princess." Callie smirked as she stalked towards Arizona, like a lion stalking its pray.

"Oh Don't you dare!" Arizona tried to turn back and run away but strong hands were wound around her waist, as Callie dunked her, both women going under the water.

"CALLIOPE!" Arizona screamed while laughing as she turned around in the brunettes strong hold.

"Its' only fair, you get dunked too Ms. Robbins"

The two were very close, stomach to stomach and chest to chest. Perfect time to check each other out Callie thought as her eyes traveled down those delicious breasts and that smooth stomach.

Damn. Callie thought. Arizona was hot before but now, well damn. That's what you get for working out everyday.

"You'r not very subtle, Calliope." She murmured as she felt Callie tighten the grip she had on her.

"Mmm, well you are agonizingly delicious"

"Isn't your little boyfriend going to be jealous when he sees you holding me?"

"No, I think the opposite actually" Callie smirked. Arizona was jealous and to her this meant that she still cared.

"Unbelievable" She was hurt again, and tried to free herself from Callie's grip but the brunette wouldn't budge. "Let go of me, Callie."

"No" Callie reached down and grabbed the blondes thighs, picking her up and forcefully making her wrap her thighs around the Latinas midsection.

"Callie…" Arizona was scared that Mark or Anna would witness this not so friendly moment, but when she looked towards the shore the two weren't there. It was just her and Callie with her legs tightly wrapped around the brunette, and the brunettes hands very close to her ass.

"Kiss me" Callie whispered as she tried to make eye contact with the avoidable blonde.

"No"

"Yes"

"Callie, no."

"Just one kiss, give me one kiss. Just one" Callie ducked her head not going in for the kiss but staying close enough to feel Arizona's uneven breathing.

Arizona didn't respond. Still avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

"You sound like a horny teenage boy, who's never been kissed."

The brunette chuckled

"When it comes to you, Arizona Robbins. I turn into a horny teenage boy"

"I can't kiss you, not now."

"Why, love? Why cant you kiss me?" the water was calm and Callie stayed holding Arizona intimately.

"Because"

"Now you sound like a stubborn 6 year old who wont tell me whats wrong"

Arizona finally looked at Callie, taking the brown soulful eyes in. She wanted to kiss her badly oh so badly but she was scared, Callie already hurt her once, she didn't want to get hurt again. She couldn't get hurt again.

"I thought we were gonna be friends?" Arizona asked stroking Callie's dark and wet curls away from her lovely face.

"Arizona, baby, we can't be friends. Colleagues? Maybe but friends? No."

This hurt.

"Why?" Arizona asked as she stroked the Latinas forearms.

"Because you get jealous, easily. I get jealous, easily. We can't be friends it wouldn't be fair to us. And also I shouldn't want to make love to my friend every time she looks at me, I shouldn't want to marry my friend and have little blonde babies running around. I just shouldn't.

"You slept with Mark, and he's your friend." The tone the blonde was using wasn't mean or angry it was scared, a tone of uncertainty.

"The difference between you and everyone else, my love, is that I don't want to have just sex with you to fulfill my needs, I want to love you through and through."

"Calliope…"

"If sex is what you want, Arizona I can give that to you. I'll give you anything you want, but I need you to know that I love you. You can have me any way you want, I am yours. In any way. But I want you to be the only one for me, ever. I don't need anything else but you, I want to start over and go on dates, and have you fall back in love with me all over again. I know your scared, but I'm done running Arizona, this is it."

"I'm scared" Suddenly tears started to appear in both of their eyes, Arizona still slowly stroking Callies face, as they stood in the Hawaiian water holding each other.

"I know, darling. I'am too."


End file.
